Realization
by O.Z.G
Summary: Terry had the perfect life, but a journey through Silent hill will show him not everything is what it seams.
1. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Silent hill", but i DO own the characters and their personality...  
****A/N: Try to read it slowly, grasp the personality of the chars and their actions because thats is what my story is all about: Actions and Reactions.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: Reason

So that was it…. Terry finally gave up, he accepted it. He was now "free".

As he was walking through the gratin street, contemplating with a sad and resigned look all the creatures around him, he started to think on the past and the future…. Or the lack of it, because, Terry knew that the end was just meters away, and that means he was going to rest at last.

* * *

So, where everything went wrong? When the fairy tale was over? When the truth come out?

When his father died.

"- I'll get it, – screamed Lonnie as the phone rang – is for me!"

Lonnie picked up the phone after the third rang.

"- Hello?"- said Lonnie.

"- Hi Lonnie, its Miry, remember me?" –replied the other side of the phone.

"- Hi aunt miry!" – Lonnie was happy.

"-How are you? Are you ok?" –Miry asked.

"-Yes aunt, you? " –Lonnie was very polite, one quality his father was proud of him, besides many.

"-How is your sister?" – She continued

"-Ummmm…. She is grounded now, because she was catched cheating in one of his tests" – Lonnie was a bit happy for that.

"-Oh that's bad… Anyway, is your dad around? I really need to talk to him." – She was beginning to denote some anxiety.

"-Yes, I'll go call him, he is in his studio right now, hold on" – The kid put the phone in the table and started to run the stairs up, pass across his bedroom, his sister bedroom ( from which a very loud music sounded) his parents bedroom, and finally at the end of the corridor his father studio. He knocked once, and enter it without waiting for an answer (he know he didn't need it). His father was sitting in the couch looking at all the rows of books his library held with a very clear expression of deep thinking.

"-Dad, aunt Miry on the phone!" – says Lonnie like a wake up call for his father.

His thoughts will have to be suspended for now.

His father looked at him with a look of surprise as he was starting to get up from his comfy position and asked

"-Aunt Miry is calling?"- Very surprised.

"-Yeah! – Lonnie replied – Do I hung up downstairs?"

Terry wonders about what will happen if he didn't take the call. His "sister" almost never called him…. "It must be important" were his final thoughts on the matter.

"-Please Lon" – He finally says smiling the boy.

"-Ok"- Says Lonnie as he was running back down the corridor and the stairs.

As the father watched his son running down the corridor happiness struck him and a sense of love to him and his wife, but now he has other thing to worry about.

Terry closed the door his son left open and turn around to his desk in front of the windows, he sit in the chair and pick up the phone.

"Hello."

"-Hi Terry, long time, huh?" – Her voice didn't change.

"-What you want Miriam? " – Terry said abruptly.

"-…..Dad died." – A hint of sadness and grief was founded by Terry in her voice.

"…..." – Terry was speechless.

"- Ter?" –Said his sister.

"-I'm here…. When it happened and how? " – The eyes of Terry had begun to show signs of tears forming up.

"-Last night… he was like he always was, you know, and then he stop breathing… that's what the doctors told me: "A natural death"." –Miriam finished.

"-Where are you at now? Brahms?"- Inquire Terry.

"-Yeah, they call me and I came as soon as I can."

Terry felt a sudden pinch of jealousy at his so call sister

_Why they call her first? Why not him?_

"-Ok….. I …I'll leave tomorrow"- Terry's last sentence.

"-Ok." –Miriam's last word.

He hung up the phone. Not even saying "bye" to her. He lowers his head, turn his chair around and watched the sunset coming out from the windows.

* * *

The Porsche was flying down the road, and his only occupant was also flying but in his own thoughts.

"-Are you sure?" – Asked Fiona from across the room, sited on the bed watching him come and go with clothes, books, and bags.

"-Yep" – Answered a distracted Terry.

"-Really?"

"Yep" – Repeated

"Ufff… – Fiona sighed, reluctant to the wishes of his love. - Come soon, or we'll go there"

"Yep "- He wasn't paying attention to her, but she didn't mind

_He stopped breathing? That was the cause? Who found him? How did she get there so fast? Why?_

All of these questions pressed against Terry minds screaming for an answer, slowly, very slowly forced the driver to make a stop to clear his head. He knew he couldn't drive in his mental state, he never has to face a loss so directly so how he must feel it remained unknown for him.

Terrance always carried a photo of his family in his shirt pocket, and after he stopped near a sign besides the road, he reached for it.

A tall, light brown haired smiling man stood in the middle and around him a beautiful blonde with hazardous green eyes holding a baby in her arms and a little girl about 6 years old hugged to him, with the very green eyes and blond hair from his mother.

He reflects a long time holding the picture. The real tall light brown haired man, now 7 years older sited in a Porsche car slowly and quietly put the photo back to his safe place and trough the windshield he read:

**"WELCOME TO SILENT HILL"**

"-Take the shortcut…" – Fiona suggested.

"-Yeah, I was planning to do that." – Agreed Terry.

"-Dad, when you'll be back? " – Lonnie said.

"-Don't know… Could be a day or a week… Don't worry about it, I'll call you guys." –Terry answered as he finished loading his bags in the back seats.

"-Good luck dad, be careful." – Ashley wished.

"-I will, thanks Ash. – Said this as he was giving his daughter a hug, and adding in a whisper- (Be good with your brother… And study)."

"-Ok…- Ashley monotone voice really sounded sorry.

"-Bye Lon, I'll bring you something from Brahms." – Terry added as he hugged his son.

"-Ok dad."

"-Bye Fi." – And kissed her.

"-Bye… - After the romantic scene ended, she added – Take care"

"-Yep." – Said the family man, and climbed into the car

* * *

"-So I take Bachman and then Sanford… or is it Nathan's avenue? And that will lead me to the interstate again?" – Said a confused Terry looking over maps of roads

Minutes passed as Terry was still sated in his car with the sign in front of him and looking at the maps. Finally he thought out loud putting and end to his static movement:

"- I'll just follow the road along the lake and that's that."

He folded the maps and hidden them underneaths his cushion leather seats, turn the ignition keys again and drove off into the town...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Review with coments, either positive or negative. I need feedback about the characters (what they look like to you?).


	2. Inside

Chapter 2: Inside

The mist was thick and Terry knew that. He also knew it wasn't safe for him nor for the few people he saw (more like it, he perceive with his eyes because the mist distort their bodies and their features) to be driving a car in such a state of clime, so he thought the best course of action will be to stop by in someplace, stretch his legs, eat, and give his well behave car some off time.

"- Hellooooooo…- Call - Anyone?"

No answer.

Terry looked around the Café, to his left a row of seats, the kind of Cabin seats you usually see, and a pinball machine. To his right only 2 rows of "Cabin seats"…. Now the counter…. that was interesting, and so thought Terry.

The counter was polished mirror sheen, which was the highlight of all the room…. It held nothing in his surface, which made it more intriguing to the only person present there

The stools were supposed to be colour red, but they were coated with a coat of dust which made them look like rusted cushions supported by 4 slim sticks of gray metal

As Terry wanders closer to the counter he thought a really stupid thought

"- So they can clean the counter, but not the seats?"

And the man sat on one stool, looking for any employee peering through the kitchen but he saw no one.

Face down he watches himself in the counter… and something in the corner of his left eye catches his attention.

Stepping up to get closer to what was that lying on the cabin seat, he notices a movement behind him, and pay no mind… by now he acknowledge there were no one here, only him.

Closer to the object, it looked like a backpack…. No, it was more like some black rug or blanket... But, it has straps….

Terry grabbed the strapped thing and surveying it…. It was a backpack, but a tore up one, only the back part remained, the rest was gone, and someone wrote with white crayons on the former inside of the backpack:

-I'm Alone-

"-No wonder…." – Said, and putted the "backpack" where it was founded

He turned around and saw a female figure behind the counter cleaning it. With her head down and one of his feminine hands scrubbing hard on the metal

"-Hi…" – Terry said

"- Oh Hello there – said the alleged waitress – I was in the back room, sorry, I couldn't hear there were customers."

She said all that without lifting her head up or stopping her hard scrubbing. Terry kind of puzzled for that, sat in front of her.

"-Ummm…. Is closed? "– Inquire the man, only able to see her neat and well done hairstyle.

"-Nope "-and then she look up to him

The first thought of terry was that she was the most beautiful women in the entire world. Her face was flawless, not a spot of wrinkles, blemish or freckles, her skin looked soft and perfect, her eyes deep blue, his nose short and immaculate, her perfect lips, his round cheeks… and his blonde hair, gave her the air of a goddess and yet she was mortal, because Terry felt her breathe, blink and talk…. Yet the most fascinating thing about her was her glance: A cold glance, her eyes showed no emotion yet her voice denotes caring and compassion, a type of joy…. No…. Bliss…. Her voice had bliss.

"-So…. What are you gonna order?"

"-Ummm…. Anything." – a very amazed Terrance reply.

"-OKI! A "anything" coming up!" – she retreated back to the kitchen as Terry watched her go.

Her body was also flawless. The Waitress uniform didn't rest any loveliness she transpires.

"She is perfect", the words inside of Terry's mind.

He start to ponder the thought of why she was all alone in the café, and after she place a hamburger and a coffee in front of him, Terry fire away the question.

"- Well…. Is because…. – As she touched her neck with her right hand – I inherit from my parents and, well, it was so sudden that I couldn't even hire!– A little giggle there.

"- Oh… - looking at the hamburger – what is this?"

"- A hamburger." – talk back the waitress. A slight touch, of flattery.

"-Oh right…" – He started to eat .

She stood there until her costumer finished, and as he lift up the now cold cup of coffee, asked:

"- Soooo….Were are you going?"

"-Brahms"

"-Why?"

"-To see my father – Terry was not sure about his answer

"-Why?"

"-…..ummm…. – Terry mumbled and lower his head

"-Tell me." – She put her hand in Terry's Chin and lift his face up,

Light Brown meet Deep Blue.

It was a calming but authoritarian Deep Blue, something that Light Brown was unable to resist and left him vulnerable, succumbing to her power.

"-He died." – Never losing the eye contact

"-How?" – Her voice was assuring, heart warming, worried…. Every caring emotion has been put in that word.

"-Don't know…. They say he stops breathing."

"-When?"

"-Friday"

"- Let me guess… you plan on driving and getting to Brahms tonight?" –She blinked few times during her sentences and every flick of her eyelids where like watching a bird fly, imposing and magnificent.

"- Yes."

Terry looked over his shoulder and over the windows to see the street outside…. Nothing has changed. The mist was still there.

"-Forget about that… The fog wont lift up anytime soon." – Her eyes still locked on Terry's.

"-So I should stay the night here and get there tomorrow?" – Her opinion was key to him.

"- I'm afraid so…. You'll likely have an accident driving with this fog around."- she smiled to him.

"-Yeah…. It's getting dark anyway – He check on his wrist watch….- Which is the closest hotel?"

"-Ohhh… well…. – She looked up- I don't really know…. The only one I know is the Lakeside hotel, buuuuuuuuut…. It was burned and really damaged, and the Riverside Motel in front of the Lakeside Hotel is really creepy…. You should hear some of the stories it has…"- She finished.

"-Well a bed is a bed…. – He shrugs his shoulders- Is it far?"

"-Yeah…. Very."

Terry had just one option left.

"-Well I just sleep in my car this night, and head for Brahms in the morning.. – He Sips the rest of the coffee – Ohhh right… How much is it? "- Pointing to the counter.

"-Don't worry about that, you can't be on the streets at night! That's outrageous! You'll freeze! – Shaking her head sideways, the universal sign of "NO"- You'll stay here with me." – She finished with a smile.

"-What? – Terry now with a slightly jest – you serious?

"-Aham…. - A nod. - Behind here is my home… well, all of "here" is my home"

Terry was now amazed.

"-Are you sure you want a complete stranger in your house?" – Terry empathize "Stranger".

"- I don't think you are a bad person" – sweeping the air with her hand, still with a smile and never loosing his eyes.

"-I'm not… But you didn't even ask my name!" – Terry was confused, surprised and happy.

"-I don't need to! " – Her teeth were so white.

"-huh? " – Really confused now.

"- I know you are gonna tell me anyways…. That's why I won't ask for it" – She said it with a superb chuckle.

"-…. I'm Terry – Resigning to his anonymous state.- and you?"

"-I'm Mia. Nice to meet you Terry. – Shaking Terry hand as it were a solemn act between 2 important people that has some great and undisclosed business together.- Now care to follow me?"

Terrance was obviously stunned for his "Good luck", still he knew he was a married man and father of 2… He sighted, not once, not twice, 3 times he sighted as he followed the blonde through the kitchen, then a small deposit, and finally they entered a small room

The room was not more larger than Fiona's closet, a bed, a wardrobe and a TV up in the wardrobe and that was all, yet, movement was hard inside the so call bedroom. The bed was lined to the front wall of the door, and in front of it was the wardrobe, to the right there was another door which leaded to a bathroom.

"-Ok, so I sleep here tonight…." – said Terry looking at the close space.

"-Me too… This is my bedroom." – Retaliate Mia with a short laugh.

Terry felt that something was odd… something didn't seem to fit with his current status… It has to be Mia, but he dispose of that idea the second it formed.

"-Ohhh… then I'll sleep on the floor…. "- He looked at her, not the floor.

"-You don't need to…. You can sleep in the bed, I don't mind. "-Said the goddess blinking and seducing with her eyes.

Her smile was reassuring, walking backwards and laying on the bed, never leaving her eyes from his and never ceasing to smile.

Terry lost against that smile.


	3. Here

**Chapter Three: Here**

Her perfect legs, her perfect face, her perfect chest…. "She is perfect" thought Terry as they collide skin with skin in the small bed in the small room. Everything happened so fast, yet it last hours.

Soon, after the intimate act was over. She gets up from her cot. And started to dress up again… Terry never let his sight lose her.

Underwear and a T-shirt… That's all she wore down on her flawless skin. Her apparel heightened the ethereal beauty she transpired.

"-Sleep now…" – Said the goddess standing next to him.

"-Ok…." –

And the slumber succumb Terry's mind and body.

"Where…. Am I? "– A perplexed waking man asks as he glared at his surroundings

The bed, where he was slept was now just a cringe of rusted decoloured metal, there were no mattress whatsoever. In front of him the so call wardrobe was now a metal cage hanging from the ceiling a ceiling with rust and blood. The walls were thick metal bars, corrode with dust and some sort of blood on some places. The floor was made of grid of iron. And a red light coming from nowhere light up the spectacle.

Terry looked frightened at his surroundings.

_Where I am?_

_Why I'm here?_

_Where's Mia?_

He gets up from the iron bed and notices something peculiar… He was fully dressed. Shoes, pants, shirt and jacket… it all was where it should be in the anatomy of Terrance.

As his shoes made contact with the gridiron a metallic sound reverb around the room.

"-Mia!" – Call Terry.

A soft, barely audible sound came from the entrance of the café, like a moan of someone hurt.

"-MIA!" – Scream Terry as he rushes to the door.

He opened the door almost knocking down the hinges from it. He passed running the "deposit", never looking around.

Some sort of weak white light coming from above, like a spotlight lighted up the scene.

Mia was in that metal floor in front of the counter and the doors, still wearing the underwear and the T-shirt, but now those clothes were stained red. Which stand out from the common white t-shirt and pink underwear

A pool of blood was around her, and as Terry made her way to her, never looking around, she said:

"-Ter… Help me…." – Her life force was starting to dry.

"-I'll get help, just don't move." – Said a scared Terry's, kneeling down besides her, trying to find the flow of the sea of blood.

"-…" – She was at her limit, those Deep Blue eyes were starting to close forever

"-NO, NO…. Wait!" – Shout Terry in vain.

Her limbs became stiff and docile… She died on the floor of his home.

"-No….no…. – Tears were starting to run down across his cheeks- how….."

And he glared one thing moving in the shadows, near the left corner where the Cabin seats were supposed to be.

Terry stand up and slowly back down… The "thing" was moving forward to him, yet it remained concealed by the shadows in the room.

"-Stand back… - Terry was now where the pinball machine once stood- don't come near me."

The thing suddenly stopped his movement. And Terry saw on the counter what it looked like some sort of flashlight.

Slowly and with care, he reached for it, turned the switch and lit up the "thing"

The body of the creature was sickly, it hold two legs, a face and a torso…. But it wasn't a human. One of his arms came out of his chest, and the other from his back, both of them had a sharp razor instead of fingers or hands, his head was burned down, no mouth, no nose, no ears, no hair… Only eyes, red glowing eyes stared now at the corpse of a mortal goddess in the ground. The skin of the monstrous being was somewhat shinny and as that grotesque thing kneel before his victim Terry watched with horror that the body of it was made up from different tones of skin, stitched up and glued together. And as the creature began to withdraw his sharp claws, Terry saw the scene with complete and helplessly dread, as soon the creature pull back his chest, he fainted… The man had enough of the dead angel and red devil.

* * *

"-Dad, dad, dammit... It's aunt Miry!" -said Ashley hasty.

"-Ash, don't say that..." – Talk back Terry as he was scrubbing his eyes trying to erase the dream.

"-... She hung up..."- Ashley state.

"-Mmmmmmh... what did she said?"- A stretching Terry asked.

"-She said she was at Brookheaven hospital... That they transfer grandpa there and a blood relative has to come to pick him up. - Recall the blond girl with a thinking look in her face - Dad?"

"- Yeah, yeah... Ok, let's go to Brookheaven…. Where is that?" – Terry said still drowsy.

"-Silent hill" – Reply his daughter checking maps.

"-Mmmmmmh…. Well, we won't be passing through Ashfield. Sorry Ash. We'll stop there on the way back home, ok?" – Answer a still sleepy Terry.

"-Ok… Dad? What were you dreaming?" – His daughter looked at his father concerned

"-It was so strange, I don't know. – Now in a driving stance and turning the keys around in the ignition – I was in a dirty rusty bed in a small room and then I saw a monster… I think… and it attacked me or something… I don't really know" – Finished.

"-Ohhh…. So….. Who's Mia? "- Asked Ash leaning to his father with curiosity drawn in her face, like every child who hears his dad talking about other woman besides her mother.

"-Mmmmmmh I don't know. – Answer a meditative Terry, looking at the road. – Did I say that name too many times?"

"Yeah…" – The kid nod repetitively.

"-Well, doesn't matter… Ash could you give me some directions? We are about to reach a crossroad." – He was pointing ahead with his right hand.

"-Right…- And her job as navigator starts over again.

* * *

"-Turn here! On Carrol! " – Almost scream his daughter.

"-Here?" – The driver pointed to a small street

"- NO! that's an allyway!... There! – She pointed to a larger road than the finger of his father marked.

Terry was able to turn in the designated street, and a few meters down the road was the Hospital, 1 minute later both of them were able to read "Brookheaven Hospital" above the dual doors, they continued some more meters until a lot of parked cars appear before their sights.

"-Dad are you nervous?" – Questioned the blonde.

"-Nope. " –He said as they walked the few steps from the parking lot to the dual doors.

"-Are you sure? " – She keep pressing on.

"-Yep – And a reassuring smile to her turned up in his face – Ladies first."- State Terry opening the doors and bowing in a very theatrical way to his child.

The truth is he was nervous. He was even scared to see his father in that condition.

In front of the room C4, back against the wall was Miriam talking to a male doctor.

"-Here he is –She said, watching Terry as he draw closer.

"-Hello Miriam – Greet Terry avoiding any form of physical contact – you are Dr. Liddell, right?"

"-Yes, Mr Callo... You should go in now; - Pointing the door with the head - your father is now in a brief moment of lucidity, and we can't estimate when the narcotics will take full effect. So if you want…"

Dr. Liddell was a bit impatient.

"- Yes. Ash stays here." – Order Terry.

"-Ok." – She felt left out, but she understood why.

Terry opens the door, enters the room and closed it.

His father was lying on the bed, slightly reclined with the assistance of pillows and with a book in his hands, and his eyes on the book. He lifts his head when his son sat next to him in a chair by the bedside.

"-I gave you this book for your 5º birthday. And I read it to you so many times… and when they transfer me here the first thing I took was this. You remember it? "– his father said showing him the plain cover

Of course he remembered it. That book fuelled his imaginations and made available a gateway when he felt things went "bad", even thought the cover held no name whatsoever he gave him a name.

"-It's "Alice and Tom"! I thought I lost it! "- grabbing the book and studying it, abstract minded.

The book belonged to a series of tomes, long forgotten, it was an anthology of classic children story's, and the volume Terry held in his hands and close to his eyes depicted the story of 3 children: Alice, Tom and Jim.

"-Ter… Have you ever wonder why such tales stick with you even after you grew up?

"-huh? –Said Terry looking at his father now.

"-Why some characters stay's in your mind? Why you can recall so easily the events of Alice or Jim even if you haven't lived them?" – Questioned the father to the son, adding eagerness to each question and raising his voice.

"-No… "-answer Terry puzzled about the question.

"-Why Alice jump into the rabbit hole? Why Jim hided in the cave? Why Tom ran? – he was started to get hysterical. His face denoted annoyance and irritation, and a deep, deep anger –Why? WHY SON? TELL ME WHY THEY DO SUCH THINGS!

"-DAD! CALM DOWN! – Sounds like feet's were beginning to be heard outside the room as Terry shouted and leave the chair – I DON'T KNOW WHY! BUT PLEASE CALM DOWN"

His father lifts up from the bed like a wild cat and snatched the tome with might.

"-IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO! THEY HAVE TO DO THOSE THINGS TO GET AN ENDING! BUT WHY THEY HAVE TO DO THAT? WHY THEY NEED AN ENDING? WHY?" – Waving the book in front of his sons face.

One orderly barged into the room and grabbed Terry by the waist, and the moment he step back into the corridor by force, Dr. Lidell along with other two "male nurses" entered room C4 and closed the door. Even with the door closed the people standing in the passage could hear the screams and shouts of the old man inside.

"-Dad! What happened!" – Asked a blond girl.

"-Terry, what did you do?" –Accused a brunette.

Terrance was on the floor with his back leaned to the wall and his eyes focused on the room he was just been expelled from.

_Why?_

He was starting to get really tired, his eyes were closing...

"-DAD?" – Scream a familiar voice.

"-WE NEED HELP HERE!" –Scream another familiar voice.

_Why?_

* * *

"-Terry, are you ok? " –Said a soft feminine voice from nowhere.

Terry opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a smiling beautiful face with deep blue eyes and a pair of delicate arms that grasped his neck and stretch his body with another with curves.

"-Were… I?" – Asked perplexed as he looked around.

He knew where he was. A red light bathe that small room, the place where he was sleeping was made out of metal, the floor too, and the walls were rusted thick bars.

"MIA?" – Cry out Terry trying to loose the hug so he can see his "once dead" goddess.

"-Who's Mia?" – She replied setting free the man.

"-What?" – said Terry.

SHE was Mia… or so thought Terry.

"-Terry, are you ok? It's me… Fiona."

* * *

**A/N: Alice in Wonderland, Tom Sawyer, and Treasure Island are the "Child stories". I always thought there was something "dark" with those tales (Alice curiosity, Tom lies, Jim confidence)... But... Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**


End file.
